BO3 Layouter
What is BO3_Layouter? Overview: BO3_Layouter is a right now rather experimental Application to build semi-Random Customstructures out of individual Parts. You can with little effort assemble Individual BO3 Objects in different Layouts together in a single Custom Structure. What is a Semi-Random Custom Structure?: I assume at this point you know the difference between a CustomObject and a CustomStructure. Right now, in OTG and TC it is not practical to create true Random Structures. Because you cannot define Rules for a layout of your Structure. And you have either a Randomized layout without any rules, where your Objects most likely overlap each other, or a static Fixed layout. At this point I thought about going a semi Random approach. That means, it wont use a true Randomized layout, instead it should use predefined Layouts of Objects. The actual amount of Randomness and Differences to each structure depend in that regard on the amount of Layouts you build, aswell as the amount of Random Details you might add to your Objects. For example, a Village. You might split a Village into some Areas. For Example: Farming, Housing, Church, Smithy. Now, if we make for each of these Areas 4 different Layouts. (While making sure they always fit together with each other). And each Building may also have some different variations. You will have at least 256 different Village Layouts. Not considering the Variations you achieve through different Buildings. How do they work?: The technical Idea behind it is fairly simple. Imagine it as Branching Tree. The First Object, (according to the Village Example) is the Object of the Village itself. It will contain just the Information of the SpawnHeight, and the next Branches. From here, we Branch into the different Areas. So for the Example we would add 4 Branches. For each Area it should choose one Area Object. These Area Objects then would also just Branch into the next Smaller Parts, personally I call them plots, because usually there will be a House, Road or something. These Plots will then have the Branches to create the Actual Structures. For Example, you might want to have a simple House Plot spawn one of 3 Houses or a Field. This whole Process is extremely annoying to do per hand. And there is no other Tool around to do this. Additionally: I want you to know, this Application is highly experimental, and might be a bit weird in handling right now. I´m looking for feedback. When there is enough feedback, and I can see what exactly needs to be done to make the workflow better. I´ll rework the Tool and release a new version that should fix any Issues you come across. So don't hesitate to give your feedback. Download: '''Not Aviable anymore Usage: BO3_Layouter doesn't need any installation. Download it, extract it. And you should be good to go. On the first Run, it will ask of your Username. This is not particular Important, its just so the new Objects will have your Username in the Author field. Instead of anonymous. You will then have two Windows. First: The Console, if all fails, the Tool is Screwed up, just close this, and the Tool will close. (Changes wont be saved). Second: The Toolbox. It contains all Objects the Tool knows of at the Moment. You can Import your own. Or use the Placeholder Plots that are Predefined. (I would suggest adding your own though) '''Getting Started: To Start a new Structure, you may edit the Settings. The only real Important setting is the Object Size, it will limit your workspace. After starting a Structure, you can not change these settings anymore. To get started you just have to press "Add Layout" on the File menu. After entering the Structure name, you will get a new WorkSpace. Objects will be selected on the Toolbox. Each part has a Color associated. You can change that under "Brush Color". The final Structure will choose one Layout per Color. Bo3_Layouter knows two types of Objects. * Plots - Plots dont contain Blocks. They are used to Spawn Other Objects. Like Houses or other Stuff. They are named: STRUCTURENAME_Plot_OBJECTNAME.bo3 * Objects - These are Final Objects, they are Added as Object. They are named: STRUCTURENAME_Struct_OBJECTNAME.bo3 Plots will be added as *.png files to the "Branches" folder. Each Pixel would Represent one Block. You can Add any Image as long as the Size fits for your Objects, and you know what it is. Objects, will be added as object files into the "Branches" folder. On Startup the tool will generate a basic TopDown image. (Grayscale, depending on height). After Choosing an Object you can Leftclick on the Grid to add Objects. Leftclick on an Object will Rotate it. Rightclick will remove it. You can add as many Layouts to your structure as you want. You should just make sure, the Colors would fit no matter from which Layout they come. Note: '''There is an Example Structure in the SaveFolder, you can just Load it take a look and Export it. '''Saving and Exporting your Structure: You can save your Structure with the "Save Structure" button in the File menu. It will create a "*.struct" file in the Save folder. While its Plain Text, i would not recommend editing it. You can on a later time load it back up again, and tweak it. To Export your structure for actual Use in TC or OTG you need to press "Export Structure" in the File menu. It will then create all the Necessary Objects to spawn your Structure in the "Result" folder. You will get a Object named after your Structure, and a Folder named after your Structure, that contains all the Necessary Branches. Lastly you just need to tweak a few things. * If you used Generic Plots you need to open the Plot Objects and add a Branch that will spawn the desired Object at this Position. (Obviously you need to add the Objects also to the Folder) * If you used Objects, you don't need to add them anymore to the Folder. Each will get their own copy inside the Structure folder. That being done, the Structure should be good spawn. Adding your own Plots/Objects to Layouter: This part is fairly Easy. If you have already Objects you wish to add. You may just copy them into the "Branches" Folder. The Layouter will then create an Image for these, inside the "tmp" folder. You are free to tweak this Image. To Add Plots you will just have to add another "*.png" inside the Branches folder. You just need to make sure its size fits the Objects you wish to associate it with.